Mi gran sueño
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Porque… a veces, cumplir el máximo sueño no lo es todo.


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Sin advertencia.

* * *

**Mi gran sueño**

**--  
**«Los sueños se vuelven insignificantes,  
ante los acontecimientos crueles de la vida.»  
**--**

Shikamaru le observaba muy seriamente, y no tenia que ver a su alrededor para darse cuenta que Iruka y Kakashi lo estaban aún más.

"... ¿Ser... hokage?..."

Un cansado suspiro salió de los labios del ahora ya graduado genio estratega del Anbu.

"Ése siempre ha sido tu sueño ¿recuerdas?"

"Desde pequeño luché por ello, es verdad...", aún, entre sorprendido y pensativo, el rubio alzó la mirada reflejando en sus grandes orbes azules el rostro de quienes fueran alguna vez hokages.

.

Apenas y había amanecido, Naruto ya se encontraba caminando por el bosque. No podía mantenerse en el hospital. Era la quinta vez que huía en tan sólo tres días, pero, pese a sus heridas, la asfixia de estar ahí dentro era mucho más aterradora. Y por ahora no tenía planes de regresar, de hecho, la idea de huir por algún tiempo rondaba su mente como polilla a la luz. Y… no podían culparle realmente… Pero claro estaba que los Anbus no le entenderían, nadie podía hacerlo ya. Así que prefería…

Sonrió desolado, cuando, por extraño que pareciese, en aquellos momentos creyó entender a Jiraya y su afán de huir.

Después... bueno, tres presencias se aparecieron a su frente, y con mirada resignada él decidió seguirlos donde la gondaime antes protegía. No tenia caso esconderse, no de ellos.

.

El aire sopló a lo alto de aquel edificio, y el rubio, bajando la mirada, se giró dándoles la espalda a quienes una vez fueran sus tutores y amigos.

"Mi sueño… lo que yo más he querido…", sus hombros temblaron encogiéndose, y sin darse cuenta sus puños comenzaron a apretar.

--

La imagen de sus acompañantes y de él mismo se perdió en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, hasta transformar todo en un espacio negro donde el eco rebotaba.

« ¿Ser hokage?

Es verdad, desde pequeño he luchado muy duro por ser uno de ellos, el mejor. Quería que la gente supiera que existía, y no sólo eso, que también me tratasen con respeto. Para mí, ser hokage..., lo era _todo_.

Me tragué: el orgullo, la humillación… Rebase más allá de mis límites. Me abracé desesperadamente a la idea de que, en un futuro, todo habría valido la pena y al mirar atrás, no encontraría nada del qué lamentarme.

Pero… »

.

Su figura apareció desnuda como un trasfondo casi perdiéndose en la oscuridad, e inclinándose hacia delante, apretó sus ojos como si se esforzara por no gritar lo que por dentro le carcomía. Entonces, cuando la imagen de uno de los Uchiha apareció en su mente, su cuerpo se tranquilizó y de sus labios salió una sonrisa lastimera.

.

« Tú nunca lo comprendiste ¿verdad?

Yo sólo necesitaba…

Lo único que yo necesitaba… »

.

"Olvídalo Naruto, no voy a regresar a Konoha. Y deja de mirarme así, no me arrepiento de lo que hice.", el joven le miró de lado, aún con su boca encorvada en una sonrisa mientras de las comisuras le escurría sangre, "Tú ya sabías que esto pasaría."

Enojado, el rubio apretó los puños.

"¡¿Y era necesario que la matarás a ella?!"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros ya sin sonreír, y en sus ojos se ahogó un sentimiento indescifrable.

"No debió tratar de impedirlo."

Con enojo se lanzó a golpearle, pero Sasuke, quien le tomó por el brazo, lo lanzó contra un árbol.

"Sasuke ¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡Ahhh!!"

Al alzar la mirada, se encontró asustado. Sasuke tenía a Sakura abrazada por la espalda, y con una espada amenazaba en cortar su cuello.

"Sakura… siempre has sido demasiado débil."

Unas lagrimitas asomaron por sus verdes ojos y eso hizo enfurecer a Naruto, quien con ceño fruncido se levantó de golpe.

"¡¡DÉJALA!!"

"Oblígame."

Un iris rojo se formó en las orbes del rubio.

"Te lo advierto…"

Sasuke sonrió extrañamente y le desafió con la mirada.

.

« Pensé que… yo pensé que…

¡Demonios…! ¡¡ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO!!…

Por eso creí… Por eso di todo de mí… »

.

"¿Por qué…? ¿¿Sasuke…??"

El Uchiha sonrió, estaba tirado al piso entre los brazos de un descorazonado rubio.

"Tarde o temprano sucedería, y no quería que fueras tú."

.

« ¡Pero me equivoqué! ¡Estuviste un paso adelante de mí en todo momento! Por más que me esforcé…, no fue suficiente. ¡¡Jamás lo fue!! »

.

La bruma oscura volvió a envolverle dejándolo ahora a él solo en un aislado lugar, su figura como el centro de atención.

"¿Cómo pretendo ser el mejor, si nunca lo fui?"

Apretándose en posición fetal sus ojos se encontraron velados.

"No pude salvar lo que más quería…"

Se apretó. Escocía, el dolor ardía en su alma.

'Sin ti…'

--

La imagen se desvaneció en remolinos difusos y su mente regresó donde los otros tres.

'… ya no puede realizarse.'

"Entonces… ¿qué dices Naruto?"

Apretó los puños calmando sus pensamientos, y girándose, les miró con una sonrisa ausente.

"Digo que no."

De un saltó bajó aquel alto edificio y se perdió entre las casas.

Shikamaru cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, y después de un breve suspiro de fastidio se dio media vuelta, "era de esperarse", masculló con mal humor (tristemente había reservado una esperanza con el animo de volver a ver al Naruto que conocía). Se colocó su mascara y de un salto, desapareció.

"¿Kakashi…?"

"Se repondrá, dale tiempo."

Guardaron silencio, ninguno creía realmente en eso, pero perder al Naruto que conocían sencillamente resultaba insoportable. Así que intentar engañarse, era, sin lugar a dudas, una mejor opción.

¿Continued?

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Gracias por leer.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
